The present invention relates to a connector device having a shielding function.
These days, a signal is transmitted at a faster signal speed. When the signal speed becomes faster, a noise problem becomes more apparent. Especially when a high-frequency signal is transmitted, the noise problem becomes a serious issue. Japanese Patent Publication, for example, has disclosed a conventional connector device having a high shielding function against an electromagnetic disturbance or static electricity in order to resolve the noise problem. Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-147020
In the conventional connector device disclosed in Patent Reference, some of a plurality of terminals maintain a shape approximately the same as that of the other terminals, and are used as a ground terminal instead of a signal terminal, thereby increasing a shielding performance thereof. In the conventional connector device described above, however, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient shielding function for each of the signal terminals.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector device with a higher shielding function for each signal terminal, thereby making it possible to effectively transmit a high-frequency signal.